


A Little Bit of Sexual Healing

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is super stressed out and needs some way to wind down. Luckily, Brock knows how to give an excellent massage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Sexual Healing

Brock closed his textbook and sat back in his desk chair with a sigh. He was glad that he made it through the assigned reading without falling asleep. For once he didn’t have to ask Evan to pass him the notes! 

Brock composed a text to send to Evan, his roomate and the guy that he had a small crush on, to bring some celebratory chocolate for his achievement. He didn’t get to send it though, because said roomate burst into the room and collapsed onto the bed with a groan.

“You okay buddy? You look kinda tired.” Brock smiled as the Asian man looked at him with a deadpan expression.

“Wow, really? I didn’t fucking notice, Captain Obvious.” Evan stretched out his limbs and his shirt rode up to reveal tan, smooth, and toned skin.

Brock glued his eyes to that small area of skin that he wished to be able to kiss. He only looked back at Evan’s face when he heard him say something.

“What was that?” he asked sheepishly, afraid of getting caught perving on his roomate.

“I said, that with all the stupid classes I’m taking and work added onto that, I never have time to just work out or go on a run to get some stress relief. My shoulders and back are killing me and I can’t go to the gym unless I skip out on doing homework.” Evan once again tried to stretch, only to give up and lay on his stomach.

Brock bit his lip. Evan had looked pretty tense this past week and it was true that he hadn’t been able to work out much due to his busy schedule. Maybe he could help him out, give him a quick massage and hope to God he didn’t think he was coming onto him.

Evan shifted on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. “So what are you doing man? Do you want my notes on the reading? It’s in my bag if you need it. I think I’m gonna take a quick nap, wake me up in 15 minutes yeah?”

Brock shook his head, “Actually, I just finished the reading,” he cleared his throat. “Hey, Evan. I-uh- I could, you know, give you a massage to help you relax. I mean, it’s better than being all tense and stuff and-”

“Really? You don’t mind giving me a massage?” Evan smiled at Brock, his eyes grateful. Brock shook his head assuredly.

“Then hell yeah, I would love a massage dude. Thank you, get over here!” 

Brock was left stunned as Evan swiftly removed his shirt. Leaving him shirtless and only in sweatpants that defined a magnificent, round ass. Brock coughed and approached Evan slowly.

Evan was already laying face down, his arms at his sides and the muscles on his back flexing as he adjusted his position so Brock could sit comfortably on the edge of the bed. Once he was situated he closed his eyes and waited.

Brock promised himself he wouldn’t do or say anything stupid or humiliating before he firmly placed his hands on his roomate’s shoulders. He started to knead the muscles and he felt more than heard Evan sigh in content. Brock let an amused chuckle and relaxed more, Evan was is friend and he wasn’t going to make anything awkward.

Evan felt Brock’s hands almost glide across his skin and felt himself melt like butter, his muscles relaxing and feeling his stress disappear. He couldn’t help but hum and whine as Brock massaged his back.

Brock couldn’t stop smiling, it was amusing listening to Evan unwind and relax under his finger tips. He felt a muscle that was pretty knotted and focused on that, only to hear the most obscene, wanton groan that he had ever heard.

“Oh God, right there Brock..”

Oh dear God. Please not right now, stop it. He clenched his hand and instantly regretting doing so when Evan arched his back in pain.

“Sorry, sorry! I wasn’t expecting you to- nevermind. Just relax, yeah?” Brock felt his cheeks burn, he continued his massage, however, he couldn’t help but wonder what other noises he could drag out of his beautiful roomate.

Evan mewled. Brock bit his lip. He pressed down harder on Evan’s skin and let his fingers trail down the Asian’s spine. Evan squirmed beneath his hands.

“Brock…” Evan let out breathlessly. Brock’s heart clenched at the sound. He finished up Evan’s massage and noticed that Evan seemed to be sleepy so he just slowly tried to climb off the bed.

“No, stay. You’re comfy.” a sleepy voiced Evan begged, pulling Brock down onto him as he turned over to make space for the larger man 

Brock begged to whoever would listen that Evan didn’t lay ontop of him. He felt like crying when Evan did exactly that.

Evan mumbled into Brock’s neck, too sleepy to care, “Is that a rocket in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me half-naked?” Evan laughed and hugged Brock closer when the brunette tried to escape.

“No, stay. I’m sorry, full disclosure: I did it on purpose.”

Brock froze. “What?” He glanced down at his roomate and in response Evan smiled coyly.

“What? You’re hot and I noticed you’ve been hot for me. I was gonna make a move sooner or later, you just happened to offer a massage and was actually good. I thought maybe I could entice you. Now go to sleep, we can talk in the morning.” Evan kissed his cheek and snuggled into Brock’s chest.

Chuckling at his apparent stupid luck, Brock kissed his new smooch buddy on his forehead, set the alarm for 20 minutes because Evan still had to study, and fell asleep.


End file.
